The Moment
by scottiegal2012
Summary: An explosion at the lab is not what concern's Nick, it's the woman who was torn apart by it. SoNic
1. The Moment Live For It, or Die Trying

Title: The Moment  
Relationships: SoNic  
Summery: An explosion at the lab is not what concerns Nick, it's the woman who's been torn apart by it. SoNic  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Not mine... See the great producers, directors, writers that create and the actors that bring to life... or just do the thing and you'll find the owners of the magnificant work that is CSI.

Detective Sofia Curtis sat quietly in the darkened lab. The lights were set on motion detectors, letting her know exactly how much time had passed. Endless streams of people filtered through the hallways that remained, oblivious to what had happened there that day. Unaware of how each of them was affected by the accident.

"Hey, Curtis?"

She turned, setting the light off.

"Hey, Detective Stokes."

Nick laughed. "Hey, it's not all bad."

Well, maybe not _everyone_ was affected by it. "_Hey_, yes it is."

"No one died, Sofia. We got lucky."

"Fuck that, Nick! Lucky doesn't BEGIN to describe it!" Tears filled her eyes as she angrily wiped them away. "You weren't here."

"Tell me what happened… your story." He dragged a stool over to her and sat, giving her his undivided attention.

She let a few tears fall before wiping her eyes again. "It was pure chaos, as usual. Grissom asked me to fill in while you were out, considering I had CSI experience."

He nodded as he positioned himself behind her, hands on her shoulders.

Slowly she leaned against the counter, her arms beneath her head. "So, we got a case. Greg, Warrick and I were sent to a strip club where we found nothing. So, coming back here, we were stopped by Brass. He said something was wrong, but he couldn't figure what." She buried her face in her arms as she took a deep breath.

Nick pulled the hair tie off and let her long blond hair fall around her shoulders. He played with it a little before gathering it and laying it across one shoulder. He tilted her head to look up at him. "What happened when you left Jim?"

She brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, taking a few more tears with it. "We went inside anyway, everyone else was. However, they were being questioned. Things were missing from the lab. Enough stuff to blow half of Vegas away if combined properly."

"Right." He looked out the door into the partially blackened hallway. "Or half of the Crime Lab."

She nodded as she sat up. "So, while that all was going on, I happened to look up and pointed out a wire uncovered hanging out of a light fixture. Warrick thought it was out of place, so he reached up to tuck it back in… but he nearly lost his hand. It sparked… really bright and next thing I knew Greg and Warrick had me on the ground and there was smoke everywhere. Alarms were going off… people screaming. Water was coming from the sprinkler systems… it was a mess. We didn't know if the building was on fire, if we got the brunt of the explosion or if it had occurred elsewhere. My leg felt like it was on fire and I didn't want to move, but Warrick made me get up as we evacuated. From the outside it looked… well you saw it…?"

"Like hell?" Nick gave her a crooked smile and she nodded again.

"Something, hell-like. Anyway, yeah… so we don't know what happened. Everyone's on the case and it doesn't look like there'll be any solution. That stuff could have been rigged by anyone… internally or otherwise. It just…"

"It was like a wake up call. Live life to the fullest? Live for the moment? Trust me, I know it well."

"Exactly. We could have easily all been dead. But I think I was the worst off, and all I had was a scratch."

Nick pointed out the door. "The way that hallway looks… you could have easily been dead, Sofia."

Sofia shrugged. "It was contained to the vents mostly… When it reached oxygen it burst into flames and damaged the structural integrity of the wall beams, but the flames went out quickly."

"Well, regardless, you look like hell. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" He didn't wait for her to respond. Instead he held his hand out and took hers, gently pulling her off the stool. "C'mon, I'll take care of ya."

They sat quietly oppistie each other next to a large window. The lights of the city gave off an eerie glow through the red tinted window, but Nick wasn't looking at that. He was looking at the way Sofia distractedly twisted strands of golden hair between he thumb and pinkie. She was looking out the window, but Nick was looking at her. He smiled at how he noticed her, how he paid attention to every detail about that woman. And that included the burn marks on her arms.

"Did you get those looked at?" He pointed.

She looked down and paled slightly. "Honest, Nick? I didn't even notice."

"Well, they're pretty bad. Wouldn't hurt you any to get professional creams or something." He cleared both of their barely touched food as he escorted her out the door.

Nick drove them around for a while before heading to the hospital. He was going to make her get looked at. Walking through the double emergency doors he leaned against the reception desk. "LVPD. I got a wounded officer here, and she needs to be looked at right away."

"Sir, we don't have resources at night to-"

"What the fuck?" He pulled his badge out and slammed it on the desk, making both the nurse and Sofia jump.

"To what extent are her injuries?"

"Extensive." He answered in an annoying way. "I can't believe you were going to tell me off… I should speak to your superior's about getting you ass fired."

As he rambled on, the nurse hurried to get Sofia to a doctor. When she had gone, Nick looked at Sofia. "Am I good, or am I good?"

"You're a smartass, that's what you are." Prior to noticing those burns, she had just flat out been in shock. Now they hurt like hell and she was getting nauseas. The scratch on her leg was oozing and looked like it wasn't long before infection would set in. As they sat in the waiting room, Sofia's eyes started shutting, completely and entirely against her will.

If Nick didn't know better, he'd say she was falling asleep, but there was something terribly wrong. "Hey, Sofia? Hun? Damn it!" He picked her up as she completely passed out.

Racing down the hall, he found a doctor and the two placed her lifeless body on a stretcher. No pulse. The doctor immediately began CPR as Nick paced back and forth, watching helplessly.

Hours later, they had finally stabilized her and she was put in the ICU. Nick had called Brass and Grissom and had been interrogating them about her care after the blast.

"It was a mess, Nick. If she didn't see a paramedic, it's her own fault." Jim mumbled.

"How could you say that, Brass? She's your friend!"

He shook his head. "We are co-workers and we're civil. After the incident with Bell, we're nothing but."

Nick sighed. "Well, she was in shock. Maybe she didn't have it all together enough to see an EMT."

Jim shrugged. "She's blond, Stokes, what do you expect?"

Grissom stepped between them, silencing them both. "Have some respect, both of you. We're in a hospital."

As Nick turned from Jim and Grissom, he collided into a warm embrace.

Hey, Nicky." Catharine's soft voice whispered in his ear. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Cath, but, geez she's so scared." Nick's eyes were beginning to tear up.

"I know. That's why I'm glad she has you here with her. You're a good friend to her." She released him from her hug and smiled at him.

"She'll be okay. Probably better than you are. It was smart of you to get her here so quickly."

He sighed as his gaze returned to her door. Holding his breath he walked forward, turning the handle slowly and slipping in, leaving his friends to sit on the other side.

The monitors quietly hummed in the background as he watched her lay in a peaceful soft light. She was beautiful. He moved toward her and took both her hands in his. They were warm… always a good sign. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he decided to simply wait with her. Wait for her to come to… maybe kiss her. Promise to take care of her.


	2. The Moment Between Mother and Daughter

Catharine was quiet. Very quiet. After Nick had gone into Sofia's room it occurred to her what Brass had said. " 'She's blond, Nick… What do you expect'? What was that, Jim?"

He shook his head. "It's true. She's a ditz. Believe me when I say that; I've worked with her for a while and would know."

"My god, Jim! Do you have any idea how condescending those stereotypical remarks can be to a young woman?"

"I didn't say it to a young woman. I said it to her boyfriend."

Grissom sighed and took Jim's arm, pulling him forcibly out. As they approached the doors, they saw a woman in her late 40's wearing a police uniform complete with badge, cuffs, and gun. Her smooth blond hair was pulled into a tight bun and her eyes were red.

"Detective, Captain." She greeted the two with a whisper.

"Lieutenant." Grissom nodded toward her. "Detective Stokes is with her now. They aren't quite sure what happened."

She gave him a half-hearted smile as she avoided Brass' gaze.

"Lieutenant Curtis," Brass stuttered.

She held her hand up to him. "Don't, Captain, I heard it all."

She walked past him as Grissom glared at the shorter man. "You need to practice a little more discernment."

"Detective Willows." She tilted her head slightly as she regarded the other woman.

"Cheryl… I'm so sorry." Catharine hugged her friend as she whispered. "They haven't completed the tests, but we're sure it has to do with the accident at the lab."

Cheryl slumped into a cold chair as she stared at a door with her last name etched across the paperwork. "I don't know Detective Stokes." She managed after a bit.

Catharine sat next to her. "He's… well, he likes Sofia quite a bit."

Cheryl's eyes turned slightly toward Catharine who quickly covered a chuckle.

"He's really a very decent guy. He had bribed her out of the lab for dinner and wound up taking her here. She's lucky he was with her."

"Well, Sofia's never been very good with seeing a doctor… like Brass said, she is more or less to blame."

Nick snuck out of the room and headed directly for the water fountain. The two women watched him as he proceeded to drench his head and face in the steady stream.

"Nicky…?" Catharine's voice echoed through the hall and over the water.

His head shot up and his eyes focused on hers. A small smile spread over his face as he turned to Cheryl. "You're her mother, right?"

Cheryl nodded.

"Well, she's awake and wanted me to find you and tell you that it wasn't 'on the job'. She also said you'd know what she was talking about."

She nodded again, this time with a smile. "Yeah… I do." The tears that had not yet fallen finally did. She crossed her arms over her stomach as Catharine pulled her against her shoulder.

I

Sofia slammed another cupboard door. "MOM!"

No answer.

"MOTHER! I need to find the stupid…Hey, mom?" Her voice wavered slightly as she crept up the stairs. "Mom, you're going to be late."

She opened the door to her mother's bedroom to find her face first in her pillow, shaking slightly.

"Mom? Hey…" She knelt on the bed and gently turned Cheryl over to look up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Baby… I just, I want you to know I love you."

"Uh, I love you too… what's going on?" Sofia stroked Cheryl's hair off of her sticky forehead.

"Sofia… We lost another officer today. I just couldn't handle if I lost you."

Sofia smirked slightly. "What would the odds be, mom…? Possible… but I promise you right now it won't be on the job."

/I

Sofia eased herself up slightly. The blinds on the window shielded any view of where Nick might of gone. She sighed and let herself fall back against the pillows. She remembered him saying things to her before she woke up. A lot of things had come out of that man's mouth in the past few hours and she couldn't respond. She wanted to. She wanted him to hold her and love her. She needed him especially after the day she had.

The door cracked open and she tried to move, but this time she couldn't. She didn't have enough strength.

"Sofia…?"

Sofia allowed a smile to creep across her face. "Damn, Mom." She struggled to hold her hand out toward her mother. "You're fast."

Cheryl took her daughter's hand. It was warm and soft and she held it to her own face.

"I promised."

"But Sofia… this was technically 'on the job'."

"Yeah… but not like that, mom." She smiled and opened her eyes. She held her other arm out.

Cheryl Sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around her daughter's weak body. She held her tight and kissed her head gently. "Damn it, Sofia… you had me so… so scared." Tears trickled down her cheek as she rocked her back and forth.

The door opened again and Nick's head popped in. "Am I interrupting?"

Cheryl shook her head, her eyes shut tightly to stop any other tears that threatened to present themselves.

He slipped in and pulled a chair over. "So, in the traditional, old-fashioned, western way… ma'am, may I date your daughter?"

She laughed and Sofia's head spun to face Nick.

Nick's lopsided grin won her over instantly and she held her hand to him. He took it and rubbed her fingers between his for a moment. Suddenly, he was compelled to kiss her… and kiss her he did. Passionately, he pressed his lips against hers.

Cheryl leaned back as far as she could as the detectives before her shared their very first intimate moment.

That was the very same moment Catharine decided to come in. Her laughter shocked the two as she spotted the awkward situation that had arisen for Cheryl.

Cheryl used that moment to get out from under the two of them. "Hey, Cath…? Want to go grab a cup of coffee for… I dunno, an hour or so?"

Catharine answered with another laugh as she slipped her arm over Cheryl's shoulder. "Let's leave the kids alone."

After they left, Nick returned his gaze to is slightly startled and embarrassed new girlfriend. He kissed her again. "I think I love you, Curtis."

"I think I love you too, Stokes." She kissed him back as he helped her lay down before she could get into any trouble with the night-shift nurses. 


	3. The Moment Of Hammer and Nail

The healing process was long, but not long enough to provide Sofia an escape from the rebuilding of the lab.

Nick walked her across the street and into the partially remodeled building. "Hey Grissom! Brought us some help."

"We've got enough help, Nick, what we need is to get you back to work and- Sophia!" Gil hugged her tightly, clearly happy to see she was okay, alive and in one piece. "Paint brush or hammer?"

"Hammer, of course." She laughed trying to maintain her indignant poise.

"Hey, baby!"

Sofia turned at the sound of her mother's voice. Cheryl was attempting to make her way through the boys she brought in from the station. She was wearing a pair of coveralls and was covered in paint from what had clearly been a 'paintball incident' probably started by Brass. As stern as the man was, Sofia had always seen him as someone who could have fun.

Cheryl finally reached her daughter, hugging her tightly, transferring the paint from her hands to her daughter's hair.

Sofia gave her a pained look at which Cheryl laughed.

"It'll come off! Get over it." She put her hand behind Sofia's head and pulled her close to kiss her softly on her cheek. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Kind of hungry, though. Smartass here decided I can never eat around him again." She jabbed Nick in the ribs making them all laugh.

Gil grinned, handing over the hammer he had rescued from Greg who'd been chasing people most of the afternoon.

Sara wandered over to the group. Her dark hair was tied back and covered under bandana. She held her hand out to Sofia.

Sofia stared at her for a moment and than smiled, taking the hand offered to her.

"I know we don't usually get along…" Sara began awkwardly. "But I do feel bad you got hurt."

Sofia squeezed Sara's hand tight. "Not everyone gets along in life, but I am glad no one else had to deal with what I did."

Greg, who'd been sitting on a half burnt chair, shook his head. "Now THAT's just flat out wrong!"

Everyone stared at Greg laughing hard.

Finally Gil was able to get himself together. "Okay!" He shouted followed by a loud whistle. "Our casualty of war is fine and back to work. She's got a hammer and I'm putting her on supervisor duties, so you best beat feet back to you assigned posts!"

As everyone complied with Gil's announcement, Cheryl slid closer to him and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Ya know, you should come work for me."

"Oh ha-ha." He glared at her before grinning and slipping his arm over her shoulder. "Proud of your daughter?"

"Always will be." She smiled softly.


End file.
